Back Through the Purple Fire
by White Lotus19
Summary: Missing Moment from the PS/SS. When Harry goes from the potions puzzle room to face Voldemort, Hermione goes through the purple fire to revive Ron and contact Dumbledore. How does she do this? Read on to find out my version of the events that took place.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

"Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire."-Page 208, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (British Edition)

* * *

><p><strong>Back Through the Purple Fire<strong>

For a moment, all that she could see was a bright, purple haze. Then, she passed through the flames and realized that she was in the room in which the troll lay.

A part of her was leaping with joy- she had done it! She had been able to solve the puzzle! But, as quick as the joy came, it vanished at the thought of Ron lying limp and still and Harry fighting Snape and possibly even Voldemort.

She moved into the chess room as fast as she could. It was still lit by the large flaming torches on either side. The huge black and white chessboard held the debris of the match that they, no, Ron had played, and the white crown was still lying on the space that Harry had been standing minutes before.

Hermione ran across to Ron who was lying on his side, at one end of the chessboard. His eyes were closed. Crouching down beside him, she saw that side of his head seemed a little swollen and the back of his left hand was bleeding. She needed to make sure that he was alright and get him out as fast as possible but she didn't know how. Her brain seemed to be stunned. Harry was in danger too...

"Oh, please Ron, please be okay...please Ron please...please, please Ron..."she couldn't help but moan.

Without thinking, she began rubbing his pale right hand between both of hers, hoping that this would somehow wake him up. That was, if he could wake up...

"Come on, Hermione, start thinking of what to do," she told herself. "This isn't a time to fret!"

Nervously, she turned Ron's hand and pressed her thumb to his wrist. For a few moments, the only thing that she was aware of was her own breathing. Then, miraculously, she began to feel a slow, steady, bump against her thumb- Ron's pulse.

Hermione could have jumped with relief. However, Harry was still in danger. If she couldn't get Ron out and call Dumbledore, everything would be lost. She began to shake Ron, first gently, then more and more vigorously.

"Come on, Ron, wake up, you need to wake up quickly, Ron!"

She thought of all the spells that she had ever read about- was there any spell that could bring a person back to consciousness? But, just as before, the fear that she was feeling seemed to stun her brain. She continued to shake Ron, rubbing his hand between hers as though her life depended on it, and yet nothing happened.

Minutes seemed to pass. Hermione's worry grew. What had happened to Harry? Why hadn't he come back yet? Suppose he was... no, she couldn't think that.

Hermione looked at her wand. Was it possible for her to levitate Ron all the way back up to the school? She could try, but she doubted that she would succeed. Then, it hit her. She knew the spell to make him come round. It was very advanced and she had only read about it but she knew how to make it work. She had to try.

Her hand trembled as she pointed her wand to his chest. "Enervate."

Nothing happened. She tried again, steadying herself first.

"Enervate."

Ron did not stir. Hermione strained to stop herself from crying.

"Oh, come on, Hermione," she said, fighting back tears, "you have to make this work." She forced her hand to stay still.

"Enervate."

It didn't work. Her voice had shaken as she said the spell.

Forcing herself to stay calm, she decided that if she didn't succeed this time, she would attempt to levitate Ron out.

She pointed her wand straight to his chest. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She tried to channel her power, all her emotions towards making this spell work. As loudly and clearly as she could, she said- "Enervate."

She couldn't open her eyes. Some irrational part of her was forcing her to keep her eyes shut, as though if she did so, the spell would work somehow. Then, suddenly, she heard Ron's voice.

"Harry? Hermione?"

Hermione let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"It's me Ron, me- Hermione," she said, opening her eyes.

Ron sat up slowly. "Where are we? Where's Harry?"

"We're still in the chess room Ron, and we need to hurry. Harry went forward and I've no idea where he is. We need to get out and get Dumbledore back."

Hermione stood up quickly and offered a grimy hand to Ron which he took. Together, they ran out of the chess room, through the door and into the room with the winged keys. Both grabbed brooms and Ron mounted his, ready to fly out.

Suddenly, Hermione realized something that made her heart go cold. "Ron, how are we going to get past Fluffy?"

Ron turned to her. "You've got the flute, haven't you?"

"No. I-I don't. I put it in my pocket before I jumped and it- it fell out when I landed. " Her voice sounded much higher that it usually was.

She couldn't help it, she burst into tears.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry! We did so much and- and- now we can't get out- I should have tried to find it- I should have told you or Harry- I'm so stupid!"

Ron got off his broom and turned towards her.

"Hermione- Hermione, don't cry. It wasn't you're fault. We didn't have enough time anyway. You aren't at all stupid. Come on, you saved us from the Devil's Snare, you know that. _And,_ you got me awake in the chess room. You're the brightest witch of our year."

"You really think so, Ron?" Hermione said.

"Of course, Hermione, you didn't get one hundred and twelve percent in Charms without being amazing at it, did you?" said Ron.

He took a deep breath. "Look, we've already been through a lot. I'm sure we get past Fluffy together."

Hermione blinked, rubbing away her tears. She was about to tell him that her skill in Charms wouldn't help them much in getting past a three headed dog, but she decided against it. She just mounted the broom and gripped the handle. Looking over at Ron, she said, "Let's go."

The broom took off, albeit a little unsteadily. Ron had taken the lead. Both the children flew above the Devil's Snare and through the trapdoor which was, mercifully, still open. Fluffy lunged for Ron as he flew out, but he managed to swerve around Fluffy's neck and Hermione copied him. Both touched the ground right beside the door. They opened the door and ran out.

Neither of them stopped or waited. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards the owlery. They darted past endless classrooms and went down what felt like numerous flights of stairs till Hermione was panting and her legs were aching but she didn't care. Time was running out. Snape would have surely found Harry by now!

As they were passing through the Entrance Hall, Hermione came to an abrupt halt. "Ron!" she almost shrieked. "We need a quill and parchment! In the common room!"

Ron swore- something Hermione would not have permitted in other circumstances but, considering the present ones, she decided not to reprimand him. They turned towards the staircases and had already broken into a run when they nearly banged into a very grave and worried looking Dumbledore.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him what had happened. However, before either Hermione or Ron could speak, Dumbledore said- "Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" He scarcely waited for them to nod before he hurtled off, up the steps. His speed was surprisingly fast for such an old man, and Hermione could scarcely comprehend what had happened before he turned a corner and disappeared.

Hermione stopped, wondering what to do next, staring at the spot that the normally cheerful headmaster had disappeared from. It had been shocking to see Professor Dumbledore look so anxious and almost scared. It made her all the more worried about Harry. If Dumbledore, the wizard who had faced dark wizards like Grindelwald and Voldemort, had looked so afraid at the thought of Harry down there, then she couldn't help but wonder what Harry's chances of surviving were.

She suppressed that terrible thought. Her mum had always told her not to dwell on what she couldn't do and turn her attention to what was in her power. She took a deep breath and decided to follow her mother's advice.

"I suppose we should go to the hospital wing, Ron. You look badly hurt."

"No Hermione, we need to find out where Harry is. Besides, I've had enough of the hospital wing for a year. You don't know what Madam Pomfrey's like. It was only rest, rest and more rest with her. It was like she'd imprisoned me. _And _she'll probably ask a million questions and we'll lose the house cup with even less points!"

"But Dumbledore's gone after Harry, Ron! We can't do anything but wait now! He probably won't let her deduct any points for this anyway- and even if he does, you need rest! Just look at yourself!"

"Look-"

All further argument was cut off with the approach of Professor McGonagall looking rather formidable in her tartan dressing gown.

"That will be enough, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. After doing something so foolish _and _getting yourself injured in the process, I think a visit to the hospital wing is mandatory for the both of you. Follow me."

Neither of the first- years said a word as they followed Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing. She was clearly fuming, muttering very audibly as she walked, continuously shooting suspicious glances at them as though to check that they were not running away.

"Ridiculous- first years going to search for the Philosopher's Stone- Albus alerts me in the middle of the night- first years!- so foolish- I can hardly believe that anyone- as though a mountain troll wasn't enough..."

Hermione and Ron got the same kind of reception from Madam Pomfrey when they reached the hospital wing, as she checked them up. She ordered them both to stay in the hospital wing for the night and they obliged quietly.

Hermione couldn't even think of sleeping at such a time and she knew that Ron felt the same. They stayed awake, waiting for Harry.

About half an hour later, when Hermione felt so anxious that she wanted to run back to the third floor and see what was going on, Dumbledore entered, levitating an unconscious Harry along with him. Both Ron and Hermione got up and made to go towards Harry, but Dumbledore held up his hand and placed Harry gently on the bed. Hermione was almost shaking with fear. Harry couldn't be dead...not after everything that had happened...

She turned to Dumbledore, the only person who knew that answer. "He is alive," he said, "and he will make a full recovery as far as I can see." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes," said Madam Pomfrey, who had been examining Harry. "It certainly looks like he will do so. After the heights of foolishness...very well, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, you must get some proper rest now. Albus, Minerva, if you will please leave, I shall attend to these three children."

Both the teachers left, Dumbledore giving a swift smile to Ron and Hermione before he did so.

Hermione exchanged a relieved glance with Ron before she settled down in her bed. She found it hard to believe that she had been wide awake a second ago and was now feeling sleepier than she thought was possible. Ron was fine and Harry was going to make a full recovery. She turned her head to see that Ron was already asleep. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her as well.

**Author's Note: Please Review! ****This is my second fanfic.**


End file.
